


It Feels Like a Promise

by GalaxyGhosty



Series: Daydreams [6]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty
Summary: AU. “Rough day?” he asks, his voice a little off, but Jack calls his tired voice his sexy voice, which Mark finds amusing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Late night drabble while I'm waiting for my sleep meds to kick in. 
> 
> I guess this has always been a fear of mine, the whole "fearing the passage of time." So I kind of personified it into a fic.
> 
> Buuut it's also been a while since I wrote some fluff, and a daydream, so here we are. 
> 
> Hope this is coherent. Please enjoy--and thank you!

Mark's sleeping when Jack comes home that night, dropping his keys onto the coffee table of their apartment with a loud clatter, his shoes thumping against the wall, indicating he's kicked them off.

He only wakes when Jack slides in next to him, cold and smelling vaguely of smoke and coffee. It's half comforting, and when he stirs himself awake, Jack doesn't so much as acknowledge him.

“Rough day?” he asks, his voice a little off, but Jack calls his tired voice his sexy voice, which Mark finds amusing.

“It's been a day,” is Jack's cryptic reply, his fingers wandering the planes of Mark's back. 

Mark finds it interesting that Jack will touch him when he's anxious, memorizing every angle to him, as though there's some peace to it. Knowing Jack, it's likely because it's the only thing that makes sense to him—Mark is solid, tangible. He's not a string of words or numbers that can be interpreted. He just is. 

After letting Jack have his fill, Mark rolls over, their noses almost brushing. He smiles, bumping noses with him, and to his credit, Jack lets out a quiet chuckle. Those pretty blue eyes seem a little glazed, someplace far away, and Mark shuffles closer.

“Wanna talk about it?” he murmurs, and the creases in Jack's brow indicate it's something larger than a minor inconvenience. “Or do you wanna sleep it off?”

Jack rubs at his eye, looking as though he's actually weighing the two options with great difficulty. He finally decides to snuggle closer, whispering, “Do you think that everything's moving too fast?”

Mark puts a hand on the back of his head, smoothing down his hair softly. “I'm not sure I know what you mean.”

“Everything,” Jack insists, as though Mark hadn't heard him the first time. “Everything's moving so fast. The world is going on fast forward, and I'm just...I feel like I'm stuck on pause. Sometimes I feel like I'm stuck on rewind.”

He idly twirls at the longer, unkempt strands of his hair, thinking that Jack will probably want to get his haircut soon. “Why do you feel like that?”

“I don't know,” Jack says. He's quiet, then amends, “I do. Sometimes, I think just...I get hit with these waves. These waves of, I've graduated college. I'm working as an audio engineer on the Late Night Crew radio team. Felix proposed to Marzia today.”

“Shit,” Mark's surprised to hear that bit. “Finally?”

“Yeah,” Jack breathes, a smile in his voice. “Six years strong. Many more to come. He told me the story later. It was such a simple thing—the best way to do it for the two of them.” 

Mark closes his eyes. “They'll be happy.”

His boyfriend grows quiet again. Then mumbles, “I just feel like it's weird, I think. That we're all so grown up now. I mean, we've been adults for a while. But it feels like yesterday we were still taking dumb selfies and crying over the copious amounts of homework.”

“We still take the selfies,” Mark clarifies to him. “And I think we still cry. Just about bills and taxes.”

Jack laughs, low in his throat. “I guess. Sometimes it scares me.”

“Hm?”

“Sometimes it scares me,” Jack repeats. Mark opens his eyes, looking down at him. “I'm gonna wake up one morning and I'm scared my life will be so much different. That Felix and Marzia will have children. That I'll never see Bob or Wade again. Robin will be a distant memory. I'm going to be like, forty and I'll be all alone. It scares the shit out of me. Because good things don't last, do they?”

Mark lets out a soft sigh, leaning forward to kiss Jack's forehead. “So here's the thing. I'm pretty sure that if Felix and Marzia ever decide they want children, you're first in line for godfather, and I know for certain that you're going to spoil that little prince or princess rotten. Bob and Wade like you too much to never see you. Wade's like a disease. He never goes away. Robin and you are tight, and I think that you'll at least send Christmas cards to each other every so often.” 

Jack's blue eyes meet his. He offers him the most reassuring smile he can manage. “And when you're forty, and you wake up, you won't be alone, because when you get out of bed, I'll have coffee made for you. Black, with two sugars.” 

His boyfriend's laugh is breathy, warm and on the cusp of fatigue. It's a good sound. Mark could easily spend the rest of his life listening to it. 

“I love you,” Mark whispers, as though it isn't obvious. “And you're gonna be stuck with me forever and ever. Sorry. I don't make the rules.”

“God,” Jack's snickering, pressing his face into Mark's chest. “I love you too.”

It feels like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thank you so much <3


End file.
